The Commander's Sweet
by Scrumptious treat
Summary: Just a cute one-shot that I wrote, inspired mainly from my friends piece of fan art I requested. If you like, please leave a review, and don't be afraid to say anything!


Filing away a list of complaints, the new commanding officer of the Randall Guard blew a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness….anymore of that, and I'd grow a few worry lines." Glancing at the open window, he saw the bright and shining sun glow in the sky. It was fresh in the afternoon, and he had spent all his time since the morning sorting out the issues.

All that he thought he was entitled to was defending the people from demons, not doing paper work. Then again, he can't complain. Most of it was being handled by Estelle, she just gave him a small portion of it. Blowing a small breath of air towards his hair, his bangs slightly parted from the wind.

But what bothered him more than anything, was the sense of isolation he had obtained. There weren't many moments where he could freely visit any of his comrades, not to mention his younger sister who dearly awaited for the moment they could spend some quality time together.

Though, it seemed like the citizens always had something to argue over, and he had to be the one to step in. "I should really inform them that we are meant to protect, not serve." Closing his eyes for a moment, he laughed under his breath. "But then, where would the fun be in that?"

Rouche was stuck in his thoughts, daydreaming about a much more simple life. Memories of him and his sister running through the fields back in their village made him smile. Her carefree giggles, and positive nature allured him. He couldn't help but feel attached to her, like she was to him. It wasn't as if he didn't care for her, he spent his entire life making sure she was safe. That she was happy, and even spoiled her from time to time.

Now that was another thing to be happy about. How she never turned out rotten, or ever acted like she was entitled to anything. Yes, it may be a bit….strange for him to think about her so often, but he missed seeing her. It almost brought him heartache.

"Well, if we keep it up, then I'm sure I'll find some time for her." Leaning back, he stared at the ceiling. "Maybe….a nice restaurant? That girl does have quite the appetite after all." he chuckled. "But, would she like to go out on a walk? Perhaps a treat would suffice."

Tapping his finger against his desk, Rouche continued in his efforts to find the perfect ideal outing. "Why did this turn out to be more complicated than I expected?" Sitting up right in his chair, the commanding officer studied a thin tree outside. The leaves were comprised of pink like petals that reflected beautifully in the sun. A slight breeze brought in a faint whiff of its aroma. Enticed by it, he could only think of one word. Love.

Echoing in his mind, he got out of his seat. Nearing the window, he rested his elbows on the sill. The soft padding to it felt nice to rest on, and the view given was spectacular. Another breeze blew in, and with that, the petals detached themselves from the tree, and scattered in the direction of the wind.

Witnessing the petals blowing his direction, he was too busy to notice Limera at the doorway. Tilting her head in confusion, she was wondering what her over analytical brother was up to. Did he finally get fed up with all his work? Who wouldn't after going through such a load.

Footsteps sounded behind the young man, making him turn around to see his sister holding a small package in her hand. The pink creamy box had a design of a strawberry over an assortment of thin creamy sticks.

"Limera? What brings you here?" he asked, confused by the grin on her face. Holding out the package to his face, he was still left clueless, as he couldn't quite grasp the context of the situation.

"Brother, I know you're rather busy lately, handling all these papers, so I decided to drop by!" she exclaimed, stopping a mere inches away from his body. "Unless, you want me to leave…"

Raising his hand, he stroked her hair soothingly. This instantly cheered her up, causing a slight red tint to show on her face. "Don't be ridiculous. Feel free to come by anytime you want." Moving his hand down to her cheek, he caressed the soft skin. "After all, it does get lonely after awhile."

With all of his actions, the girl's heart pounded tightly in her chest. Not now…..this wasn't the place or time. Shakily taking out one of the creamy sticks, she earned a puzzled look from her brother. "Mind….having a go at this?"

Nodding, Rouche took the treat from her hand. "How do we play?" he inquired.

"First, you need to bite down on one end of it." she instructed, settling the non coated side of the treat in his mouth. "Then," biting down on her end, she talked through her gritted teeth. "You take another bite at your end."

Following as she said, he took a bite. The distance grew shorter between them with it. "I-Is there more to it? This doesn't seem that challenging...how do people find it fun?"

Taking a bite on her strawberry end, the sorceress giggled. "You just have to find out." After several turns, Limera noticed the small gap left in between them. The last thing she had to do was take one more bite and- "WHAT!?" she screeched, as the thought in her mind caused her to lose track of what she was doing, and snapped her end off.

Chewing on his, Rouche let out a sound of delight. "You're right. A free treat, and game all in one." Putting on a smile, the sorceress munched on the creamy biscuit. "Even if this was your first time, you only got lucky!"

Scratching the back of his head shyly, he apologized. "So, I wouldn't want my little sister to think I've won unfairly. Let's go for round two then."

More determined than ever, Limera let him start. With a light start, he took less than a few centimeters off of his end. Growing arrogant, she thought he was trying to play it safe. But that wouldn't stop her! She wasn't afraid to risk it! No matter the cost, she'll win this round.

With a good sized portion of her's down, the sorceress grinned. Closer and closer, the two only had a small gap left like before. That was it, either he'd have to break off, or else she'll claim this as her victory!

Though she wasn't ready for what happened next. Ignoring all facts, he bit off more than he could chew, and pressed his lips against her's.

The sudden motion stunned her. "How...was this…" A deep red blush stained her face as she too, fell to the kiss. Moving her lips against his, she savored the sweet taste of the kiss. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Breaking off, the two gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Their blushing faces, and racing hearts were the perfect combination for the romance that was in the air. Closing the space in between them, they held one another tightly in their arms.

"Pure bliss…" she whispered.

Tilting her head back so she could gaze into her brother's eyes, tears of joy spilled from her own. "B-Brother," she gasped. Smiling warmly at her, he kissed the top of her forehead. Fixing several strands of her stray hair, he confessed to the emotions that welled deep within him."I love you too, Limera."


End file.
